Slugterra Special Slugween Alternate Endings
by wenjing10
Summary: As stated in the last chapter of "Slugterra Special Slugween", there will be a few alternate endings for each characters. Warning: Mature content.
1. Vampire Night

So, as I stated in the ending of Slugterra Special Slugween, there will be alternate endings for the story. There are three endings. This is the first, about Jie and Annie.

Warning: all chapters have mature content.

* * *

 **Vampire Night**

It was midnight in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, everyone was fast asleep. In Annie's room, she was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, someone opened the door of Annie's bedroom. The person entered her room and walked up to Annie's bed.

Annie suddenly felt someone lied on the side of her bed. She felt a pair of lips kissing her neck, causing her to wake up. Her eyes turned to the figure and it was Jie!

"Jie! Why are you doing in my room?" Annie was surprised.

"Stay still~" Jie whispered seductively and he kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

Jie let his tongue out and started licking her neck. Annie was shocked and moaned slightly louder. Jie quieted her with a heated kiss. Their lips attached tightly.

His hands removed her nightgown, leaving her with her undergarments. He removed his pajamas, leaving him a pair of sky blue boxers. Jie caressed her hips and she giggled. He undid her bra and remove her panties.

His lips touched one of her nipples and he nibbled it. "Aaahhh!~ Jie!~" Annie gasped.

Then, two of Jie's fingers slipped into her private area. Annie let out a loud moan. Jie cupped her mouth using his other hand. His fingers went faster, playing her clit. His mouth that was sucking her nipple picked up speed too. Annie moaned loudly but her moans were muffled by his hand. Her head spun left and right as she felt waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

Jie pulled out his fingers and his mouth was separated from her breasts. Annie moaned in dissatisfaction. "You really want it, huh?" he questioned her and smirked. She blushed in embarrassment.

He removed his boxers but he was wearing a condom. He held her hips and pumped himself inside her. Annie screamed in pain. Jie muffled her scream with a deep kiss. Fearing that he could hurt her, he thrust her slowly.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure. Annie moaned softly as she felt her boyfriend inside her. Jie kissed her neck to increase the pleasure. He managed to earn a moan from his girlfriend. He bit a special spot on her neck. That made Annie gasped in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting more of the pleasure.

Smirking, they connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were dancing. While kissing, Jie went back and forward faster and they moaned into each other's mouths. He broke the kiss and stared at Annie.

"Ji-Jie! I... I am... comING!" Annie shouted. With that, Jie went into her harder, faster and deeper.

"AAAAHHHHH! JIE!" she cried out.

"AAAHHHH! ANNIE!" he cried out too.

Eventually, they both came and Jie collapsed onto Annie's naked body. They pant, exhausted. After a minute, Jie managed to recover some energy and rolled to the side of the bed.

Annie, on the other hand, took slightly longer to recover. "Jie... about the Corn Maze... how did you set up the scares?" she asked.

"When I was in The Eastern Caverns, I told Master Lian and the others about my plans. I also asked for permission from Apple Jack and her family to make their maze scarier," Jie explained.

"I am impressed~" Annie said and kissed him. Jie kissed her back.

Feeling even more tired, they drifted into sleep while hugging each other.


	2. A Sparkle Spook

**A Sparkle Spook**

While Jie and Annie were having sex, Haru and Khai were in Haru's room. They were making love on his bed. Their clothes were lying on the floor, along with their underclothes. Their naked bodies were covered by a blanket. We planted kisses all over each other. Haru's hands were freely touching Khai's body. She moaned a bit loudly. They stopped kissing and their eyes were connected.

"It has been a great Slugween," Haru said.

Khai nodded. "Yes. Slugween is an amazing night," she agreed.

"Hey, remember last year? When we first met and formed Team KHEI... and how we fell in love..." he reminded her.

Khai blushed when he said that. "Yeah~ I had a crush on you that time... when we bumped into each other... that's how we met..." she told him.

"Oh, Khai~ I felt the same way as you that time..." he stated.

Haru suddenly squeezed her rear. She yelped in surprise. Haru chuckled at her reactions. Khai glared at him. She smirked and kissed his neck. Now, it was Haru's turn to yelp in surprise.

Khai did not stop kissing his neck, earning some moans from him. Haru suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her from his neck. She wondered why he did that. Without a single word, he kissed her on the lips hard.

All of the sudden, Haru went inside her, but he already wore a condom. Khai screamed into his mouth. Tears were coming out from her eyes. Without the fluids in her private area as a natural lubricant, her walls were dry and the penetration became extremely painful.

Haru broke the kiss. "Are you okay, Khai?" he questioned her in worry.

"I... I am... fine... Haru..." Khai slowly replied.

Not wanting to hurt her again, Haru massaged her breasts. "Mmmmm~" Khai moaned.

He attached his lips on her neck and bit it. Khai gasped in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck, encouraging to get closer. Haru smirked and licked her neck. He continued to thrust her, but slower this time. "Oooohhh~" she gasped, feeling aroused.

Haru chuckled evilly and kissed her neck. His lips traveled down to her breasts. He gave both nipples a light kiss. His mouth captured her left nipple while his left hand twisted her right nipple.

"Aaaahhh! Haru!~" Khai moaned in pleasure.

While fondling her breasts, Haru used his right hand to lift her rear up. He caressed it and Khai moaned even more. Sensing that she was feeling the pleasure, he thrust her harder.

She moaned loudly. The pain converted into pleasure and it felt very good. Khai knew that she cannot let it release! She tried to hold on to the pleasure that was gradually building up.

"You cannot hold on to the pleasure, dear~" Haru taunted her.

She glared at him while moaning loudly. "Fuck! Fucking me!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah, bad bitch~" Haru replied with an evil smile. "Fuck!"

Haru immediately kissed her heatedly. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Haru took the opportunity to thrust her even harder, faster and deeper! Khai screamed into his mouth. The pleasure was increasing rapidly and Haru felt it as well.

"Ooooohhhh~ I'm coming! I'M COMING! Thrust me until I release my pleasure!" Khai shouted after Haur broke the kiss.

Haru smiled and he pulled out his member. He quickly pumped into her very hard. With one final hard thrust, they both cried out each other's names and came. Their pleasure were released. Khai's womanhood fluids were flowing out of her private area. Haru felt his insides exploded.

They collapsed onto the bed, feeling tired. Khai felt extremely satisfied by the climax that she managed to reach and so did Haru. They wrapped each other with their arms and made out. They both fell asleep after an hour of intense kissing.


	3. Lustful Midnight

**Lustful Midnight**

When the lovemaking of Jie and Annie, and Haru and Khai were happening, I was in my bathroom, taking a warm shower. The steam produced by the warm water was enough to cover up my naked body.

After I had washed my face, I pressed out some body shampoo and applied it to my body. Once my body was covered with foam, I let them being washed away by the flowing water. I sighed in delight and closed my eyes, enjoying the warm sensation.

What I did not realized was that someone was watching me from the shower. That person was Junjie. He stared at the glass door of the shower. The glass was covered with steam. A silhouette of my naked body could be seen.

Junjie smirked evilly and removed his clothes. He was almost naked except for the condom that he was wearing. He slid open the shower door quietly. He took a peek and saw my naked body that was covered by the steam. He could feel that his member became hard at the sight of my bare body.

He sneaked in and his pair of strong muscular arms surrounded my waist. I immediately became shocked when I felt something was around my waist. I snapped my eyes open and turned to my back. I was surprised to see Junjie was in the shower with me!

"Junjie! What are you do-" before I could finish my sentence, he attached his lips onto mine. He pinned me onto the shower wall, kissing me hungrily. I was shocked, but gave in and kissed him back anyway.

After a few minutes, our lips went separated. "You have sneaked up onto me and scared me with your Black Lady costume~" Junjie explained.

"Oh, that? Oh... I am sorry," I apologized.

"It is too late to apologize, Black Lady~ I will 'torture' you as a 'payback'~" he said and planted kisses on my neck.

"Aaahhh~ Junjie~" I moaned.

"I am not Junjie anymore~ Call me... the Dark Slinger~" he whispered to me seductively. He bit a spot on my neck, causing me to yelp in surprise.

He smirked and squeezed my breasts hard. "AAHH!" I gasped.

Junjie let his hands to twist my nipples. "AAAHHH!~" I moaned in pleasure. He chuckled and began to pick up speed. I was screaming in pleasure as he continued to fondle me until my nipples became rock hard.

He nuzzled his head on my shoulders. One of his hands caressed my back.

"Mmmmm~" I moaned.

"Hold me tight~" he told me. I responded by wrapping his neck with my arms.

Suddenly, he slid two fingers into my private area! I shrieked but his lips crashed onto mine to stop me from making a noise. He started to tease my clit by moving his fingers faster. My legs were kicking the air as I felt waves of pleasure rippled over my body. My eyes went dull due to the intense pleasure.

He stopped teasing me and took out his fingers. I groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Hehe, you still want more?" Junjie laughed evilly.

"Well... I know I should not fall in love with the Dark Slinger... but... I have sexual thoughts about you... since I saw you... I was in love with you..." I said slowly.

Junjie pulled out a surprised expression. "Re-really?" he asked.

"...yes," I answered.

"You are a bad girl~" he pinned me harder onto the wall. "Let me tell you a secret: I fell in love with you when I saw you the first time. Because of that, the Goon tormented my mind with... sexual thoughts about you~ for years~ And in many ways~" he whispered to me. My cheeks flushed.

"And now... right here... I will use one of those ways... to fuck you~" he then bit my ear, earning a gasp from me.

He grabbed my legs tight and lifted them up. He placed my legs on his shoulders. He held my bottoms, placing me in a position for penetration. He got a clear view of my entrance. He slowly slid the tip of his member into my most private area. He moved the tip in and out of me.

"Please... Dark Slinger... fuck me! Fuck me until I collapse!" I pleaded.

"You ask for it, Dark Girl~" he replied. He held my rear tighter and pumped his member into me! I screamed loudly!

He slammed me against the wall and attacked my lips with his. The kiss became passionate while he thrust me back and forward. His tongue forced itself into my mouth and our tongues danced with each other. He spanked my bottoms, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

Junjie pulled out his member and then rammed into me harder. He continued to do it again and again.

"AH! AAAHHH! AAAAAHHHH!~" I was screaming out of pleasure.

"Let's end this~" he pinned me harder against the wall and got deeper. He groaned when he felt my walls contracted around his hard member. He continued to hit my tighten walls and we could hear the sounds of our bodies hitting each other.

We screamed each other's names in ecstasy. Our moans filled the bathroom as we came. Junjie took his member out of my entrance. My fluids were dripping onto the floor and were washed away by the shower water. I almost collapsed but he held me before I could fall. He pulled me into a tight embrace as we panted.

"...wow~" I sighed delightfully. "This is our first sex... in a shower~"

"Yeah... it felt... great~" he added and smiled. He turned off the tap and opened the shower door. He carefully carried me and placed me on a chair. He grabbed a towel to dry me up. Then, he grabbed another towel and dried himself up.

Once we were cleaned and dried, he suddenly carried me in a bridal style. He went to my bed and gently placed me on my bed. He lied beside me and covered our bare bodies with a blanket. We held onto each other and shared a deep kiss before falling asleep into each other's arms.


End file.
